Rubis & Saphir
by Chookette
Summary: Amitiée parfaite. C'est ce qui resume ce que partage Franziska Von Karma et Bree Hodge.Serie de courtes histoires sur leurs rencontres, leurs discussions, leur coeur brisés...Heureusement Miles Edgeworth n'est jamais loin ni d'ailleur Karl Mayer ou Orson


Voici donc mon premier crossover.

Non ce n'est pas une histoire de pokemon

Disclaimer : Desperate Housewives (les persos et la ville de Fairview) ainsi que Franziska Von Karma et Miles Edgeworth ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce sont des petites histoires courtes sur les multiples rencontres de Franzy et Bree et d'une amitiée parfaite qui se crée !

Pour les couples : Meitsu of course

Pour Bree j'hesite encore entre Karl ou Orson... Donc a vous de decider...

Voili voilu bonne lecture !

Rubis & Saphir

**POV Rubis**

C'était un mardi ensoleillé. J'étais passé voir Karl pour voir comment avançait mon divorce…Après le résumé de la situation plus deux ou trois remarques déplacées Karl m'a explicitement informé qu'il voulait un rendez vous galant avec moi. L'effet fut tel que je claqua violement la porte. Je décida qu'il était temps de partir.

Dans le couloir j'aperçut deux personnes qui marchait vite tout en se disputant. L'homme avait les cheveux d'un gris foncé presque noirs. Il portait un costume magenta très voyant orné d'une cravate blanche plus discrète. La femme elle, semblait plus jeune que l'homme. Elle avait les cheveux bleus, une couleur qui, pour ma part, me semblait vulgaire. Ses yeux tout aussi saphir pénétrait dans le regard de l'homme avec une puissance terrible. Son costume était tout aussi voyant. Elle avait dans sa main un long fouet de cuir.

La femme m'interpella

? : Hey vous !

? : Franziska voyons !

Franziska : Tais-toi ! Etes vous avocat de la défense ?

Moi : Non, mais je….

Franziska : Tu vois Miles Edgeworth ? Elle aussi est procureur !

Moi : Non je suis traiteur. Bree Van De Kamp/ Hodge

Miles: Et pan !

Franziska : Comment ça vous n'êtes pas des nôtres ?

Moi : Non je venais voir mon avocat. Je veux divorcer.

Miles : Eh bien voila Franziska ! Voila a quoi cela sert de venir travailler à Fairview! Ici il manque cruellement de procureurs !

Franziska : (en me pointant du doigt) Vous ! Traitresse folle follement folle !

La jeune femme se mit à me fouetter.

Moi : Outch,aie !

Miles : Franziska arrête !

Franziska : Hum. Viens Miles Edgeworth allons visiter nos bureau !

Alors que la procureur marcha en tête vers l'autre bout du couloir, son « ami » me dit :

Miles : Excusez ma grande sœur Madame. Elle est un peu sur les nerfs…

**POV Saphir**

Moi : Que faisons nous là Miles Edgeworth ?

Je me trouvais devant un grand établissement dans une petite ville que je ne connaissais pas.

Miles : Bienvenue dans notre nouveau lieu de travail !

Moi : Quoi ? Tu nous muté là !D'ailleurs on est où ?

Miles: Fairview dans l'eagle State.

Moi : Moi j'avais dis que je voulais aller à New York Miles Edgeworth espèce de fou follement fou !

Nous entrâmes Miles et moi dans le grand établissement.

Devant nous au choix escaliers ou ascenseur. Evidement que nous allons prendre l'escalier. C'est logique après tout.

Moi : Pourquoi diable nous as-tu mutés ici ?

Miles: Il n'y a pratiquement que des avocats de la défense à Fairview, il manque des procureurs qualifiés comme nous.

Franziska : Grmbl.

Arrivés en haut je continue à traiter Miles de fou follement fou d'une folie idiotement idiote.

Je rencontre alors une dame qui sort d'un bureau, suffisamment distinguée pour être procureur.

Moi : Je vais te montrer Miles Edgeworth, qu'il n'y a pas que des misérables avocats de la défense. Hey !

La dame , avait des cheveux d'un roux étincelant. Ses yeux étaient émeraudes et contrastait de ses mèches rubis. Elle avait un petit collier de perles. Mais elle me regardait bizarrement, de travers comme si j'étais un de ces idiots d'avocats.

Moi : Etes vous avocat de la défense.

? : Non mais je…

Moi : Ah tu vois Miles Edgeworth, elle aussi est procureur !

? : Non je suis traiteur, Bree Van De Kamp/ Hodge enchantée !

Miles : Et pan !

Moi : Comment ça ? Vous n'êtes pas des nôtres ?

Bree : Non je suis venue voir mon avocat. Je veux divorcer.

Miles: Eh bien voila Franziska ! Voila à quoi cela sert de venir travailler à Fairview, il manque cruellement de procureur ici !

C'est décidé cette traitresse de traiteur va me le payer.

Moi : Vous ! Espèce de traitresse follement folle !

Un, deux et trois coups de fouet !

Bree : Ouche Aïe !

Miles : Arrête Franziska !

Il a raison. Cela ne sert à rien de se disputer avec une femme pareille.

Moi : Viens Miles Edgeworth allons visiter nos bureau !

Je hausse la tête et me met à marcher d'un grâce parfaite. Mais cela est bizarre je vois également la perfection dans cette Bree Van De Kamp/ Hodge….

J'aimerais bien la revoir que nous fassions connaissance et que nous devenions amies…


End file.
